


Communication Issues

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Auto Correct, Embedded Images, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though John is still battling auto-correct on his phone, sometimes it is not the only cause of communication issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am getting really excited for 221B Con! Who else is going?  
> Er, 221bcon.com for those that don't know about it.

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was less funny and more plotty, but I had the idea for it and didn't want to start an all new separate series and it sort of went with the storyline of the auto correct series, so I hope you guys don't mind. Poor Sherlock seems resigned to his life of horribly typed texts.  
> And contrary to popular belief, there actually is plot in the auto correct series. :P


End file.
